I want to live for myself and no one else
by animemangaobsessed
Summary: Shou has dumped Kyoko in the most cruelest way, forcing her to realize what an idiot she was to love him so much and receive nothing in return, so she's going out in the world and find what make her happy. The only changes I made the the actual manga was that Kyoko only went to Corn to cry and never told him what she was crying about, so he doesn't know about her mom nor does Shou
1. I want 2 live for myself and no one else

Kyoko couldn't believe it. She shook her head in denial.

"What did you say Shoutaru?" He smirked.

"Didn't you hear me? The only reason I asked you to come along to Tokyo with me was because I needed a maid in the house. I'm a popular idol, so I don't have the time to be doing house choirs, and I didn't want to hire just anybody, so you were the next big thing."

Each word struck her in the heart like a knife. It felt strangely hard to breathe. Kyoko grabbed the a fist full of her shirt by her heart and slowly breathed in and out. _'No'_ Kyoko told herself. _'I know Shou was never attracted to me, but he was at least my childhood friend. At least we're connected that way, so he would never do something so cruel to me...right?'_ Kyoko looked into Shou's eyes, searching for something, anything, to tell her that he did not say those words out of his mouth. That maybe the girls at the school were getting to her, and she was possibly having a bad dream. Her prince would never be so cruel. Never.

"Shou-"

"GOD!" He ran his hand through his hair. "Now I really have to find a housekeeper" He stopped and looked at her." Unless, you're still so in love with me that you'll spout crap about forgiving me, and how I'm your prince, and you'll continue the work for me. I mean no one can beat the knowledge of a childhood friend, who's been with you for your whole life and knows exactly what you like and dislike, how you like and dislike them. You, Kyoko, were absolutely perfect. Since we were young, you followed me around just like a puppy dog, so you knew exactly what I wanted," Kyoko looked at Shou in horror.

" S-Shou, you don't mean that" She could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. He scoffed at her.

" So you really will act like I never said anything, and go back to the sick lovestruck puppy?...Wait, scratch that, at least puppies are cute, and when people look at them, they immediately want to hug and hold them, to love them, but you...you're just plain and boring." Those words were the last blow. A tear found its way down her cheek, the farther it fell, the more she felt something building inside of her, an emotion she never felt before. Anger. Her fists balled at her sides, and her teeth began to clench.

"N-Now Shou" Shou's manager,Shoko, warned." There's no need to be so harsh." Shou barked out a laugh.

" Ha! Even if I were to tell her that I would never in a million years love her, she wouldn't even bat an eye if I were to ask her to cook me dinner, the next." The anger in Kyoko continued rise, until it hit boiling point, and her body no longer belonged only to herself._'Ha! You're such a fool to love such a man.'_ the spirit said. _'How could you not see that coming? He's such an arrogant prick.'_ _Are you a masochists? Do you love being hurt countless times over and over? First, it was your mother, and now this arrogant ass?! Why don't you ever learn?!'_

" Shou-" the manager began to say, but was cut of by a blur, and then the shattering of glass. There was a huge mirror over the fire place, and Shou had been thrown on it."Shou!" she ran over to him, and was about to help him up, but was pushed aside by his arm. He grunted, and glared up at Kyoko, but instead, gave a fearful look at the demonic aura she was emitting.

" You-You" Kyoko couldn't even get the words out her mouth. Tears trailing down her face, one after the other. The hate and anger were clogging her throat. It was planting itself deep in her gut. Her body shook from it.

_'Does he love you or even think of you as a friend?'_ the spirit asked. She looked at Shou one more time, pleading. Shou saw the hesitation in her eyes, and recovered, glaring back at her.

'No' she thought dolefully.

_'Will he ever care for you?'_ Kyoko felt herself sinking deeper into the dark abyss, but at the moment she didn't care.

_'No'_

_'Was anyone you tried to please ever grateful for what you did for them, and did something as simple as to care for you back'_ Kyoko's heart squeezed painfully. _'Why did no one ever love her? Or simply care for her enough? Was it so hard to love such a girl?'_

_'...No'_ Kyoko felt hollow, so very hollow inside._ 'What was so hard to love about me?'_

_'Will you continue to foolishly chase after such a useless emotion like love? Or will you wake up and realize that on the battlefield, it's every man for himself?'_ A smile found its way onto Kyoko's face. Even though she had just been dumped, she felt unmistakably...free. She realized that without always trying to receive acknowledgement from someone, she could live for herself, herself and no one else. No more wondering if this or that wold make someone happy. Or if this or that would make them mad. She had to only worry about herself. Kyoko snapped out of her inner conversation and glowered at Shou, then smiled a evil smile. She spun on her heel and ran out of the building, into the crisp, fall night air. Kyoko looked up at the full moon, closed her eyes, and breathed in . That right, Kyoko Mogami was going to live her life for herself and no one else.


	2. Kyoko, Kyoko Mogami

**Sorry for the late updates. I have lots of school work and other things to do, so i haven't been very productive. I'll try my best to write more and better chapters. I do not own Skip Beat (sadly).**

* * *

Kyoko walked and walked in the cool night air .She stopped and looked at the sky. Her life had changed in a single night; she felt like a whole different person, but then again she didn't. _'I'm still the same old boring and plain_ _Kyoko'._Even though she had buried that box under feet of dirt, packed cement on top of it, and placed thousands of locks on it, her heart still ached terribly. Tears defiantly began to fall. She fell to her knees, sat down, and began to sob.

_'How could he?'_ she thought _'I thought that he was my only friend. I loved him with all my heart, but I meant absolutely nothing to him.'_

_'What's the point in crying over that asshat?!'_

" But he was the sanctuary I ran to when my mother would hit me." she said.

_'Yeah, but that bastard, in the end used you, did he not?'_

" Yes"

_'He never cared for you'_

"No, he didn't"

_' He called you his "maid"'_. Kyoko's anger flared at the word. The grudge smiled._ 'There's no time to be sitting around crying and feeling sorry for yourself and how unfortunate you are. You are no longer the naive little girl who believes that your knight in shining armor will come and save you. That bastard Shou used you, then threw you out like trash; he wasn't worthy of you, so what are you going to do? Are you going to continue to cry or are you going to do something about it?'_

" But how?" The grudges smirked.

_'Beat him at his own game, of course'_ Kyoko thought about it for a moment. The corners of her mouth worked upwards.

' Beat him at his own game' repeated over and over in her head.

'That's it' she thought of seeing Shou on his knees and crying for her mercy and her forgiveness made her chills go up her spine, but how would she do this? How could she even be able to step in such a extravagant world when she was so plain looking? Kyoko wracked her brain for answers.

"And who might you be?" someone from behind asked. Kyoko shrieked and jumped up from her seat. The man chuckled. "I apologize. Did I frighten you?" Kyoko stared at the man like a deer on headlights. He wore very...eye catching clothing. He looked like a Russian bullfighter, but just from a look, you could tell he was Japanese. "Miss?" the man asked. Kyoko snapped from her inner thought.

" N-No!" Kyoko shook her head vigorously. "It's my fault for being in the way and not paying attention to my surroundings."

"What is your name young lady?"

"Kyoko Mogami" the man smiled at her immediate response, people would usually get suspicious or annoyed at some stranger asking for their name, and she told him her name without hesitation.

_'How innocent'_ he thought.

"My name is Lory Takarada. Nice to meet you Miss Mogami." Kyoko bowed.

" Nice to meet you too Takarada- san" he chucked.

'How well mannered. What would a girl like this be doing out so late?'

" Miss Mogami, why are you out on the streets at two in the morning?" Kyoko froze.

" U-Uh,well-" Kyoko averted her eyes." I-I thought I'd go for a walk since I couldn't sleep"

'At two in the morning?!' the grudge criticized. Kyoko's head bowed in shame at her own pathetic attempt to lie. The man sighed.

_'I wonder if she ran away from home? Maybe had a fight with her parents?'_ he looked at her hands. _'But she doesn't have any things with her. Did she sneak out to go somewhere?'_ The young girl felt his searching gaze and began to fidget and took a step back. _'Oh no, I am frightening her.'_ He put back on his friendly smile; it calmed her down, but she was still on guard.

"Miss Mogami-"

" Grandfather!" a little girl called. Both Lory's and Kyoko's head turned to the source of the voice, who was coming from the building beside them. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours!"

" Sorry, I had to finish up some business before I could come and get you." the girl pouted. " I'll make it up to you, I promise" the girl grinned at her grandfather, then finally noticed the teenager standing beside him.

"Who's she?" she asked him. Lory picked up the girl and held her in his arms.

" This is Kyoko Mogami" he introduced.

" Another one of your projects?"

" No, I just met her"

"Hello" Kyoko greeted. She ignored her.

"It is common etiquette to greet someone who is greeting you, Maria" the girl "hmphed" and mumbled a greeting.

"What's your name?" Kyoko asked to be polite.

"Maria Takarada"

"That's a pretty name, Maria-chan" the girl beamed.

" My name's also a Spanish name!" she realized her slip in acting cold and turned away.

_'How cute'_ Kyoko thought._ 'I always wanted younger siblings.'_ Kyoko shivered at the remembrance of how she would be hit and thrown into some dark and cold corner all by herself. Those times could of been bearable if there was someone by her side. At the time, Shou was her comfort, but he didn't know what her mother did, no one knew, and he was utterly useless when she cried in front of him.

Lory took her shivering as her being cold.

"How about we go back inside, it's a bit chilly out here isn't it?"

"Uh, um-" Kyoko started.

"I won't take no for an answer. It's too dangerous for you to be walking around at night, and you're hardly wearing any warm clothing in this cold. You could catch a cold!"

"A-Alright" Kyoko finally accepted. They walked into the building and took an elevator to the first floor, and entered a office down the hall. Kyoko sat in a big;red;fluffy chair, while Maria- chan and Takarada-san sat on the opposite chair

"Thirsty?" Takarada-san asked.

"No thank you" He leaned back in the chair, crossed his legs, and folded his hands in his lap. Kyoko could feel the seriousness settling in. It made her nervous.

"So" Takarada-san began "Why would a young girl like you be walking these streets at this time at night?" The inevitable question made Kyoko sit straighter in her chair.

"I-I was..."

"And don't say you were taking a stroll." Kyoko stopped in her tracks.

"Um,..." he sighed and unfolded his legs, leaning forward.

"You know, Mogami-san, the burden of problems seem a lot easier to withstand when you share them with someone." Kyoko remained quiet. Takarada sighed once more. "Alright, I won't force you to tell me. After all, you only met me a few minutes ago. It would be absurd to expect you to open up to me, but it's out of the question to let you go without making sure you're back at home and safe." Kyoko stiffened, and Lory didn't miss the action." If you would give me the number to your home..." Kyoko unconsciously scoofed.

_'Home? What home? There was no longer any place where I belonged. Nowhere I can call home.'_ Lory stopped speaking and watched the girl's reactions. At first, there was a look of anger spread across her features, but then a look of sadness. He couldn't understand what made her look that way, and he wanted very much to help her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Miss Mogami" No answer. "Mogami-san?" Kyoko jerked back to attention.

"Y-yes, I apologize for not paying attention." Lory shook his head.

"It's alright. I was just asking for a phone number to call your parents, so that they could pick you up."

"N-no, please..."Lory could feel the girl the girl withdrawing.

_'Did she run away from home like I predicted?'_

"Mogami- san, I don't know what happened, but your parents must be terribly worried about you. Running away won't solve your problems." The teen said nothing; she didn't even bother to correct him.

'Fine, be stubborn'

" Alright then, if you do not give me a phone number, you will have to stay over at my place for the night." Kyoko's eyes widened. "I will be honest. I do not trust that if I put you in some hotel, you will obediently stay put, and even if you did, you can't stay there forever. You have another thing coming if you think that I will send you back out on the streets and wait for you to make up your mind to return home." Kyoko couldn't even find any space to throw in a protest. There was no point in calling anyone since there was no one to call, and if he sent her back outside, she had nowhere to sleep, but she couldn't intrude on someone else's home. Plus, someone who she only met minutes ago and was a complete and utter stranger.

"I'll go home" Kyoko confessed.

"Really?" Lory eyed her.

"Y-Yes"

_'Geez, at least put some effort into your lie'_ the grudge threw at her. Lory sighed and got up from his seat.

"You'll be camping with us tonight, it's late, so we'll continue this conversation in the morning. You can sleep with Maria, the bed is big enough to fit three to four people."

"But grandfather!" protested Maria.

"Bear with me Maria, it'll just be for tonight." Maria's shoulder slumped in defeat to her grandfather's tone of voice that told her that there were negotiations in the matter.

"Mr. Takarada!" Kyoko stood from her seat.

"Good night Mogami-san, Maria" he kissed Maria on the cheek." I will see you in the morning.", and he left the room. Kyoko stared at the spot where he left in astonishment.

"Well don't just stand there gawking, come on" Kyoko stopped her staring and followed the girl. They walked on a red carpet, and the walls were lined with portraits. They made their way to the bedroom, where she entered her dream world. Maria had the room that she had always wanted. All pink and white, with stuffed animals, a nice, tall princess dresser with all kinds of cosmetics and perfumes, and to top it off, there was a huge princess bed in the middle of the room, with drapeS and everything. Kyoko held back a squeal.

Maria dragged her feet over to her dresser and got changed into a princess night gown, then climbed into her bed. Kyoko sighed with envy.

"Are you going to continue to stand there, or are you going to come to bed?" Kyoko trotted over to the king sized bed and stood over it. She didn't want to dirty it with her filthy clothes that she was outside with.

"Why aren't you getting in the bed?" Maria asked.

"I-I'll just sleep on the floor" Maria sat up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't want to get your princess bed dirty with my filth! Look at what I'm wearing, I would be out of place on such a beautiful bed; I'll be comfortable on the floor." Maria looked at how Kyoko's eyes sparkled when she talked about the bed and giggled.

"You're weird"Kyoko took it as an insult and pouted.

"Yeah...I guess I am" Maria sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere. She pulled up the sheet and patted the side next to her.

"Come on, hop in" Kyoko wanted oh so much to climb in, but she didn't want to stain the sheets. Maria rolled her eyes. "If you're so worried about the sheets, then take off those clothes and sleep in your underwear." Kyoko blushed. She never slept naked before, and certainly not will another person beside her, but she really wanted to know how the bed felt, so she stripped of everything except her undergarments, folded it neatly and placed it on the dresser, and climbed in the bed. The feel of the covers made goosebumps form all over body. She relaxed and sunk into the soft bed. She laid there and enjoyed the soft and comfortable bed, completely forgetting that she wasn't the only one to occupy it.

"Why did you run away from home?" Maria asked. The question caught Kyoko by surprise.

"What?"

"Why did you run away?" Maria repeated. Kyoko silently stared at the glowing star filled ceiling. She opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't form the words and closed it again, so she just shook her head. Maria took the silence as Kyoko not wanting to tell her, so she turned on her side, facing away. "Fine, don't answer if you don't want to." Kyoko panicked and continuously shook her head,leaning over her.

"No, that's not it!" Maria turned back around. Kyoko laid back down. "I...I didn't" Maria became confused.

"Huh?!"

"I didn't run away"

"Then...what happened?" Kyoko gave a soft, sad laugh.

"It's more like I was thrown out."

"B-By your parents" Kyoko shook her head. This made Maria even more confused, and she became impatient.

"Then who? Who were you living with, if not your parents? Where **are** your parents?" Kyoko's fist balled at her sides, her nails sinking into the skin, and she bit her lip; she could fell the tears threatening to fall once again.

'Why am I so weak? I'm never going to get revenge if I'm this effected by the thought of him.'

Kyoko turned to Maria. "Talkative now aren't you, Maria-chan? Before, you seemed to hate me."

"I-I didn't hate you!" she blushed and crossed her arms under the covers." I just don't trust adults, period." Kyoko's eyebrows arched.

"Why?"

"Because they're liars!"

"Why do you say that?" Maria's lips began to quiver.

"Mommy..." she sniffed" It's my fault mommy's gone" Kyoko took "gone" meaning "dead", and she felt for the girl. Even though she wouldn't be able to understand exactly how Maria felt, her heart still ached for her. She wiped away the girl's tears,and held her close. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Shh, keep talking" Maria relaxed and continued to speak.

"It was my birthday, and I wanted to see mommy"

"Why couldn't you see her before?"

"Mommy was a supermodel, and she had to work abroad a lot" Kyoko was shocked to hear her response, but said nothing, so she wouldn't interrupt her." I asked her to come visit me" Maria's sobs grew louder." the plane she was on crashed,and she died! Everyone said it wasn't my fault, but I knew that behind those pathetic smiles and kind words, they were all thinking that it was my fault. Even father blamed me for it" Kyoko just listened to the little girl's ramblings. " Father hates me! I KNOW IT! Everyone said that when he back to America that he just needed some space to think, but I knew he went back because he couldn't stand to be near me!" Kyoko gently caressed the girls hair.

"...Maybe he does hate you" Maria stiffened.

"Eh?"

"You took away the love of his life, and he most likely won't be able to find someone else to take your mother's place. You may be his daughter, but your father is only human, he has emotions too. If he hates you, can you blame him?" Maria was too shocked to respond.

"W-Wha-" Kyoko smiled.

"You see how much it hurts to be told something like that directly to your face? That's what those 'liars' were trying to keep you away from. Do you understand?" Maria nodded, still a bit stunned. "Good. Now I don't know what your father is thinking because I'm not your father, so how about you ask him yourself?" Maria's head shot up, looking right into Kyoko's eyes.

"But,but...I'm...scared."

"That's only natural"

"Really?"

"Of course" Kyoko thought for a moment." Do you want to get rid of that fear?" Maria's eyes widened.

"How?!" Kyoko got out of the bed and walked over to her neatly folded clothes. She searched her pants pockets for her most precious possession, her Corn stone. She pulled back on her pants and walked around the bed towards the small sliding door that lead to the balcony.

"Come on" Kyoko beckoned. Maria scurried over to Kyoko and stood attention. Kyoko opened the door, and they walked out onto the balcony. "Here" Kyoko placed the purples stone into Maria's hands.

"What is it?"

"My Corn stone."

"Corn stone?"

"Mmhm. When I was younger, I...had a lot of problems, and I met this fairy prince."

"Fairy prince?! Are you making this up?"

"Of course not!" Kyoko snapped. " The prince's name was Corn, he was always there for me when I wanted to hide and cry; he consoled me."

"What happened to'em?"

"One day, he had to leave, and I didn't want him to go, we had so much fun together. He let me forget all of my troubles" Kyoko smiled when she remembered the blond hair and blue eyed boy. "Before he left, he gave me that stone, and said that whenever I fell sad, lonely, when I want to cry, or if I'm just feeling down, to push all of those negative feelings into that stone." Kyoko smiled. She stepped behind Maria and positioned her toward the moon."Face the stone toward the moon" Maria did as she was told."Close your eyes" Maria obliged."And breathe in and out" Maria breathed in and out. Kyoko silently waited for the girl to finish. The stone turned orange, and Maria opened her eyes.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better" Maria confessed." I think that maybe I can talk to daddy again"

"That's great!" Maria beamed. She ran over and hugged Kyoko.

"Thank you onee-sama!" Kyoko blushed.

"O-Onee-sama?" Maria face also began to turn red.

"Can't I call you that?"

"No, no, you can! It's just...do you really want an onee-sama like me?"Maria nodded, and Kyoko smiled. She was touched. "It's late,so we should get to bed."

"Okay" Kyoko led the way back in, and closed the door, making sure to lock it. They curled back under the cover and drifted into dreams with their happy endings.


	3. Kyoko, Kyoko Mogami (2)

**.Thanks for reading! The more support I get, the more I write, so keep supporting, but also review. I do not own Skip Beat.**

"...-sama. nee-sama? Onee-sama!" Kyoko jumped out of her sleep.

" Sorry Shoutarou, I overslept. I'll go make breakfast now" Kyoko said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" Huh? Shoutarou? Who's Shoutarou?" Kyoko blinked a few times and looked at the girl in front of her. All of the events of the previous nights came rushing back.

_' Still hoping your charming prince is by your side huh?'_ Kyoko held her head and shook it in horror.

"NO! NO! IT WAS AN INNOCENT MISTAKE!"

"N-Nee-sama?" called Maria, concern spread across her face. Kyoko stopped her rambling. She scratched her head, and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, is there something...?"

"OH!" Maria gave a hop and clapped her hands together. " Grandfather invited us to have breakfast with him, so I came to wake you up to get ready." Kyoko froze.

_'I'm screwed'_

"A-Alright, just gives me a few minutes to get ready" Maria nodded.

"The shower's in that next room. I'll go get you a toothbrush." Maria left the room. Kyoko trotted into the other room and turned on the shower. She got in and let the hot water run down her body. She could actually feel the tension leaving her.

"Ahhh" She heard the door open.

"Nee-sama, I'll leave the toothbrush on the sink and the towel on the toilet seat. Grandfather bought you some new clothes to wear. I'll leave them on the bed."

"T-Thank you, but you didn't need to do something like that for me"

"No, it's fine" she left the toothbrush on the side of the sink and left the room again. Kyoko sighed. She tilted her head up towards the stream.

"Really? What am I going to do in order to get into the entertainment industry?"

_'What are you talking about? We already have a way.'_

"Huh? When? What?" The grudge sighed.

_'Didn't Maria say that her mom was a supermodel? They're connected to the entertainment industry, so they know what we have to do in order to get in.'_ Kyoko shook her head frantically.

"No, I can't take advantage of their kindness for me! They'e done more than enough already, and they didn't even have to do it. I wouldn't even complain if they were to throw me out right now!"

'Okay, okay, so what do you suppose we do?' Kyoko slumped down and wrapped her hands around her legs, pulling them to her chest.

"I don't know"

_'Oh, yeah, that'll really show Shoutarou, **thinking** of a way to get back at him.'_

"I GET IT, ALRIGHT!"

_'So you'll ask them for help?'_

"NO!" Kyoko bit her lip " I'll think of some other way" grudge rolled her eyes.

_'Fine! Don't listen to me'. _Kyoko got up from where she was sitting, bathed, and washed off. She turned off the water and stepped out. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. After giving her teeth a thorough brushing, she entered back in to the room. She dried off and examined the clothes. It was a nice white blouse with black skinny jeans, and white shoes with a little heel to go along with it. After putting them on, they fit like a glove. It didn't even feel like she was wearing clothes, more like an extra sheet of skin.

_'The exact size...how?'_ There was a knock on the door.

"Nee-sama, ready?" Maria asked through the door.

"Oh, yes, coming!" Kyoko opened the door, and skipped after her. They walked back into the room they were in last night and found Lory and another woman beside him. Kyoko bowed.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" they both said. Kyoko walked over and sat in a chair across from them, followed by Maria.

"Mogami-san, this is Jelly Woods. Jelly, this is Kyoko Mogami."

"Hello, may I call you Kyoko-chan?" she smiled.

Kyoko smiled back. "Of course"

"Lory called me over in order to do your makeup for the day." Kyoko froze while smiling and didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Ummmm, Kyoko-chan?" Jelly called.

"Mogami-san?" called Lory

"Onee-sama?" Maria shook her. Kyoko tilted her head to the side and smiled mechanically.

"What did you just say?" Kyoko asked. Jelly felt herself take a step back.

" Um, about the makeup?" Kyoko nodded slowly.

" I-I came...here..to do...your ...makeup?" Kyoko got up and walked over to Jelly, carrying a ominous aura with her. Jelly was terrified.

_'Did I say something wrong?'_ she thought.

"Mogami-san?" Lory looked at Kyoko curiously. Kyoko placed both hands on Jelly's shoulders. Jelly flinched. Her head flew up, filled with sparkles.

"Kyaaa! You're doing my makeup? I've never done makeup before, and I'm having it done by a professional!" Kyoko let go of Jelly and jumped all around. Jelly stood there, stunned. Then, she turned to Lory.

"Where'd you find this one, this time?"Lory chuckled.

"Outside my building in two in the morning" Jelly's eyes widened.

"Why? For you? You're not doing anything indecent are you?" her eyes narrowed. Lory looked at her skeptically.

"Of course not! What kind of man do you think I am?" Jelly relaxed.

"Then what was she doing there?" Lory shrugged.

"That's what I plan to find out at this breakfast" Jelly put a finger on her lip.

"Hmm, she doesn't seem to be the type to go clubbing or anything, but..." Jelly thought of the scary aura Kyoko had emitted before. " I don't really know what to think" Lory chuckled again.

"She's interesting" Jerry looked at him; she knew that look. It was that look where he was scheming something. She looked at the odd girl spinning around in circles and the smiling president.

_'Well, it won't do me any good trying to figure out what he's planning. I'll find out sooner or later.'_

"Well, come on Kyoko-chan. Let's get your makeup done!", and she walked off, Kyoko bouncing behind her.

* * *

It took an hour to get the makeup and hair done.

"And..." Jelly did the last brush ups " Walla! Here, take a look" She gave a small mirror to Kyoko. Kyoko looked into it and was shocked. Her hair was died a bluish black and was curled to the left side of her head, and her makeup done perfectly.

"T-This is me?" Kyoko asked, breathily.

"Mmmhmm, you're really beau-"

"Magic!" Jelly looked at the girl sitting in front of her through the mirror.

"Huh?"

"You did magic! Kami-sama!" Jelly blushed.

_'I have been complimented many times before, being called the witch and all, but never a God'_

"You can just call me Jelly" Kyoko shook her head.

"You are a God, and Gods are meant to be worshipped. I can't possibly call you Jelly."

"...Then at least don't call me kami-sama." she said scratching her neck. "I-It's a bit embarrassing" Kyoko thought for a moment, then clapped her hands together.

"Then how about Jelly-sama?!" Jerry thought about it. She felt her pride surge.

"Alright!" he nose grew like pinocchio. "You may call me Jelly-sama" Kyoko clapped enthusiastically. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you done Jelly?"

"Yeah! We'll be out in a minute." She tilted Kyoko's head toward her and examined her once more. She nodded and cleaned up the makeup, putting them back in her makeup bag. " Well, let's go" Kyoko hopped out of her chair and nodded.


	4. Kyoko, Kyoko Mogami (3)

**Everyone, I'm back! Sorry, once again for slow updates. It might take awhile each chapter, so please be patient and keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

They were in a huge white limo on their way to a restaurant. Maria sitting next to her and Lory, dressed as a sheik, sitting across from them along with Jelly, when Kyoko remembered something very important, and she was trying to think of a way to do something about it. She didn't realize that she was mumbling to herself and fidgeting.

"Um, Mogami-san, is something wrong?" Lory asked. Kyoko put both hands in front of her.

"Uh, no nothing at all. Sorry for worrying you" Lory placed a hand on her leg and looked at her seriously.

"Mogami-san. It's not good to keep everything in and letting it build up" he smiled."If it's in my ability, I would like to help." Kyoko looked down at her thumbs twindling with each other.

"Uh,um, well...I just remembered that I had work a the restaurant I work at today, and I didn't call them to ask for a day off, so..." her thumbs circled around each other faster. Lory smiled.

"That's not a problem, we can simply cancel the reservations I made, and go over there and eat. That'll kill two birds with one stone." Kyoko shook her head.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that for me! Lory placed one hand up to stop her.

"It's no trouble at all" He took out his phone and typed in a number. It rang once and was immediately picked up.

_'Hello,sir?'_

"Hello, Sebastian? I was calling to ask if you could cancel the reservation I made. We'll be eating somewhere else."

_'Yes, sir. Would you like me to make reservations there instead?'_

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you", and he hung up.

"Thank you" Lory smiled.

"I told you there was no problem."

_'Maybe I can get some information on her. When I checked for any missing reports on a girl called Kyoko Mogami, there was none. Makes me wonder if she popped out of thin air.'_

"Would you tell me the name of the restaurant?"

" The Daruma-ya" Lory opened a little window behind him and whispered something to the driver. Then, all of a sudden, the car took a 180 U-turn, sliding everyone to the right of the car.


	5. Kyoko, Kyoko Mogami (4)

**Hello everyone, back again! Alright, so I was thinking about pushing myself to give more...timed chapters? School is so hectic that I don't have time to type up a story every time I get an idea, so maybe I should just keep updating chapters on Fridays and weekends like I've been doing, but it won't always be like that. Sometimes, I'll have time and type something up. Yeah, so Saturdays should be the latest. Please don't give up on me, keep reading and remember to review. I need to know what the readers like and dislike, so I can modify. Please enjoy:)**

* * *

They had arrived at the daruma-ya and were standing right in front of its door. Kyoko's heart was beating one hundred and one beats per minute, so she took a few deep breathes, then stepped in the store. She had expected to be bombarded by Okami with questions, but she just kept serving the customers, and Taisho just kept on cooking, so she showed the group to a table in the far corner.

"Kyoko-onee, didn't you say that you worked here?" Maria asked, and she nodded. "Then how come they haven't said anything-" she was interrupted when Okami came over to give us our menus.

"Please enjoy your stay here" she said with a smile.

"O-Okami?" The woman blinked at Kyoko, looked at her for a few seconds, shook her head, then walked away. Kyoko jumped from her seat. " Okami!" The women stopped and turned around, eyes wide.

"Kyoko-chan!?" She nodded. "Wha-What happened." Kyoko fidgeted.

"Um...well" she bowed "I am terribly sorry! I completely forgot I had work today! I don't deserve-" Okami put a hand on her back.

"That's alright Kyoko-chan. You've worked so hard, you need a day of rest, but that's not what I'm talking about." Kyoko stood back up straight again with a confused look on her face. Okami took her finger and twirled it around one of Kyoko's curls. " You look so different that I wasn't able to recognize you." Kyoko put a hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

_'So that's why they didn't say anything when I walked in. It's because they didn't recognize me!'_

"It's because of Jelly-sama!"

"Jelly-sama?" Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"She's a God"

"A God?" Jelly become flustered by the compliment and stood from her seat. She extended a hand.

"Hello, I'm Jelly Woods, the person that did her makeup and hair." Okami took the hand and shook it.

"You can just call me Okami like Kyoko does, that's my husband over there. By the way, you are quite gifted" she complimented.

"Isn't she?!" Kyoko clapped. Jelly beamed and sat down before she was smiling like an idiot. This time, Lory stood and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lory Takarada, president of Love me, where we harbor singer,models, but mostly actors, and other entertainers, and this is my granddaughter Maria"

"Nice to meet you" Maria smiled.

"President!?" Kyoko cried, shocked. Both looked at her, surprised by her outburst. Okami turned from surprised to confused, but Lory just smiled. Kyoko looked down, ashamed of her lack of knowledge on the people who took her in for the night.

_'Hear that? He's the PRESIDENT! Are you seriously about to pass up a golden opportunity like this?'_ Grudge asked skeptically. Kyoko bit her bottom lip. She had to admit, this was too good to be true. To want to be a entertainer, and then run right into a president, but she wouldn't allow herself to stoop as low as to use people like a stepping stone...just like Sho had done. Grudge couldn't retort back,so it simply went away.

"And what would such a person want with Kyoko-chan?" Okami asked. Kyoko flinched at the question because she knew what his answer would be. She wanted to sink into the ground and hide. Lory internally chuckled at the gloomy aura surrounding Kyoko.

_'Sorry Kyoko,'_ he thought_ 'but I'll be getting my answers by will or by force.'_

"Well, actually" Lory started. "She was out last night, at a very late time, in front of my building. " There was a loud "thud", and Kyoko turned to see that Taisho was listening in and had took his butcher knife and stabbed it into the table. Kyoko's stomach began to turn inside out. There was no way she would be able to get out of this now.

"Kyoko?" Okami looked at her with a serious look in her eye. "What were you doing out at night?" She put her hands behind her back and made small circles on the floor with her foot.

"Um..."

"What happened with Shoutaru?"

"Shoutaru?" Lory asked.

_'Now I'm getting somewhere.'_ he thought.

"Yes, the boy that Kyoko-chan lives with"

'How old is he?"

"17 just like Kyoko." Lory was shocked by this.

"Um..excuse me?" a customer called. Kyoko jumped at the opportunity to get out of the mud she was stuck in.

"I'll go and serve them!" she said, already making her way to get her apron.

"Oh, no Kyoko you can take a day off today. You have guests, so it's only right to keep them company, I'll get it. Anything they want will be on the house." Kyoko couldn't fight with her reasoning. It was only proper etiquette that when having guest, to make sure they're comfortable. She walked slowly back to her table and slid back in next to Maria.

"There's no need to pay for us ma'am. We would feel just fine paying for our own food." Lory said, but Okami just shook he head and smiled.

"It's to thank you for keeping Kyoko safe. If you didn't help, who knows what could of happened. Thank you." Kyoko folded hands clenched in her lap; she felt guilty for giving so much trouble to everyone. Lory gave a gentleman's bow and sat back in his seat.

"Um...nee-sama?" Maria whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"This morning, you also called me a Shoutaru, is he the same person they're talking about?" Kyoko was trying her very best to not let her temper out. Shou's name was mentioned so many times that her nerves were raw and her smiles were getting more and more fake and forced. She only nodded. Lory, on the other hand, heard every word, even though Maria was whispering. He even noticed how much of Kyoko's features had changed, even if she was still smiling.

_'She couldn't possibly mean that Shou. Whoever this Shoutaru is seems to play a big part'_ he thought. _'Is he her lover? Did they get into a fight or something, and she ran out the house in rage? Where were her parents, and his?'_ Lory still had lots of questions that he wanted answered, but he had to be patient.

After Okami had served the customer, she came back with our food and sat next to me; Taisho listening quietly from where he was standing.

"So Kyoko-chan, I want you to explain to me why you were out late at night by yourself, and what happened to Shoutaru?" she demanded. Kyoko couldn't look her in the eye.

"W-We had a fight" she said simply.

_'Like I thought' _

"Was the fight so bad that you ran out of the house?" Kyoko's hands clenched, then unclenched. Her anger was very much near its peak, but she wouldn't allow herself to snap in front of anyone. She made sure her smile was plastered on her face. Lory smiled at how strong willed she was. It was obvious that she was angry,no, furious. He could practically feel the anger burning under the surface, but she wouldn't give in and let that anger lose, only kept smiling...it reminded him of a famous actor he knew, who simply gave shining gentleman smiles when he was angry. His was a little more perfected, but she wasn't too far behind.

"Surely you and him have blown off steam by now and can make up. Fights with you and Shoutaru never last long, actually, it's very rare. If Shou ever did something, you would usually just throw it over your shoulder." Kyoko twitched at that statement.

_'She pushing all the right buttons' _Grudge was back and was in full glory. Lory cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who is this Shoutaru?"

"Oh, um do you know Shou the pop singer?" Lory's eyes widened. "Well these two are childhood friends."

_'Didn't see that coming'_ he thought.

"They aren't originally from Tokyo, but Kyoto, and Kyoko's been working here ever since they came here."

"And their parents?" He glanced at Kyoko, who was no longer trying to, or no longer able to keep a smile on he face. Her eyes looked utterly empty, like this conversation was sucking the life out of her, leaving her only a empty shell. Maria was looking up at her with a worried expression,softly asking her what was wrong. He was distracted until Okami had answered:

"I'm not sure" This had shocked Lory for the third time, and he wasn't usually the one shocked, he shocked people. His head snapped over at Kyoko for answers, but before he could get to the question he wanted to ask, his phone rang. He grunted and excused himself.

"Hello?" he huffed.

_'Hello?Lory? You seem a bit annoyed. Did I interrupt your game?' _It was Daniel, a friend, who was an English director he knew, that did perfume commercials. He sighed. "No. What is it that you need?"

_'Well, I was wondering if you have someone to spare?'_

"For?"

_'I need a knew actress for my commercial. You know, the one to with my seven new perfumes?'_

"Yes, I know, but don't you already have someone for that job?" Daniel sighed.

_'Yeah I did, but I can't cooperate with the person. You know how actresses and actors are when they get a little fame, all snobby like the world belongs to them. I can't deal with those kinds of people, so I fired her.'_ he said simply.

"Didn't think of the consequences now did you, my brash friend?" He gave a soft, embarrassed laugh.

_'No,No I didn't, so I was wondering if you could help me out?' Lory sighed._

"Sorry old friend, but I'm afraid..." Lory stopped and glanced over to the girl with her head hung low. Hitoshi whined.

_'Really? Absolutely no one? Or are you trying to pull my leg, and make me owe you a favor later? If you are, fine! I'll do anything, just lend me someone for a week!'_ Lory thought for a moment.

"No...that's not what I'm doing, but I'll take you up on that offer."

_'Really? So you have someone I can use?!' You could hear the tone change from desperate to relieved._

"Yes, but...it's up to her whether she wants to do it or not, so don't get your hopes up yet."

_'Thanks! I really do owe you one!', _and he hung up. Lory placed his phone back into his camouflaged army pant's pocket. He walked back over to the table with a bright smile on his face.

"Who was that?" Jelly asked him.

"Daniel"

"Why'd he call?" He glanced to Kyoko.

"It seems he needs my help with something, so it seems I have to take my leave." Kyoko immediately perked up.

"Oh, going already?" Okami asked.

"Yes, sadly"

"Then, I want to thank you again for taking care of Kyoko."

"...Um, I was also wondering if I could borrow Kyoko?" The woman's face turned serious, and Kyoko looked shocked.

"For what?" she snapped. Lory made sure to choose his word carefully.

"Like I've said before, I'm a president of an entertainment industry. My friend, Daniel, needs a woman in order to shoot a commercial."

"Why can't he buy one? Or why didn't he do auditions?"

_'Smart woman'_ Lory thought.

"He did, but the actress was a demanding one,so he fired her without thinking, and everyone else are booked." Okami glared up at the man and sighed. She looked at Kyoko, who was still shell shocked.

"Well Kyoko? You are almost an adult, so you should be able to make your own decisions. What do you want to do?"

Kyoko looked at Okami, then Lory, then back again.

_'Why are you hesitating for?!'_

_'I-I'm just shocked'_

_'This is your chance! You didn't ask them for help, they're asked you, so you're not using them!'_

_'I know, I know'_

_'You're not having a change of heart are you?'_

_'OF COURSE NOT!'_

_'Good. You have your chance to show that ignorant bastard just what he's missing out on. Make sure and not mess this up. One day, you'll be on top, and then we'll crush him under our heel.'_

"Kukukukuku" Everyone withdrew from the girl and her demonic aura. Everyone except Maria, who had a twinkle of respect in her eye. Kyoko's head snapped up, startling the people at the table. She stood from her seat and bowed.

"Please take care of me."

* * *

They had arrived at the Daniel's film site, which was a school. They dropped off Jelly at her apartment, and was now walking to a tall man with light brown hair and eyes, who she expected was Daniel, sitting in a high chair. He didn't look as old as she expected.

"He looks young." Kyoko said outloud by accident.

"That's because he's only twenty one and already quite famous, Daniel Prescott" Kyoko was surprised.

_'And a famous one at that'_ Grudge added.

"That really is young, and he's already a director?" Lory chuckled.

"If you're surprised now, you'll be knocked off your feet later. This business is filled with talents and geniuses." Kyoko gulped. She hadn't even gotten into the industry yet, and she already had lots of competition. This was definitely not going to be easy.

"Good morning Daniel" Lory greeted. Daniel jumped from his seat and vigorously shook his hand.

"You're a lifesaver!" Lory chuckled.

"I'll hold you to your promise." he nodded.

"Of course" He finally noticed Kyoko and looked at her; he beamed a smile at her. It was so bright, it threatened to diminish Gudge. "You must be my savior." Kyoko bowed.

"My name's Kyoko Mogami. Nice to meet you." He grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her in for a hug.

"No need to be so formal. You're a friend of mine now Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko blushed.

"Now, now, Daniel. It's not very gentleman like to attack a girl like that." Daniel put her down immediately, and scratched his head, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, I was just so happy that I got carried away"

"No!No! It's fine!" He smiled.

"Hello, nice to see you again Maria"

"Same to you"

"Now before we get anything started, I would like to get a contract." Lory stated.

"OH!Right! Jasmine!" he called.

"Yes?" a woman with a curvy body, green eyes, and blonde hair came over.

"Kyoko, this is my assistant, Jasmine. Jasmine, this will be our replacement actress, Kyoko." Kyoko bowed. Jasmine put a finger on her chin.

"I don't remember ever seeing her in anything."

"True, what have you acted in?" Daniel asked. Jasmine looked at him in dismay.

"You hired her, yet you know nothing about her!?" Daniel rubbed his neck.

"I was desperate, and this is all Lory could give me, so I'm just grateful I have backup."

"Kyoko is no actress as of yet" Lory stated. Jasmine sighed.

"This is what you get for firing without thinking first, that's not what a real professional would do."

"Yes, yes, so I need you to bring a contract over to the dressing room, while I walk them over there."

"Understood", and she walked away.

"I'll lead the way"

* * *

Kyoko couldn't believe her ears. She was going to be a actress! She didn't think it would be so soon.

_'Looks like you have luck in everything except love'_ Grudge snickered.

_'Heeey!' _she whined.

"Are you listening, Kyoko-chan?" Daniel asked. Kyoko snapped back into reality.

"Yes!"

"Good, so it'll take awhile before Jasmine can get the contract, so I'll use this time to explain the setup to you." She nodded. "So you probably know what you'll be acting for." She shook her head. His turned to Lory.

"Sorry, I had no time to."

"Oh, no it's fine, don't worry. I was just surprised." He turned back to her. "So Kyoko, I make commercials for new perfumes, and you will be showing them off, so people will buy them." Nervous knots were finally working its way into her stomach. "This time around, I plan to sell perfumes that match personalities."

"Personalities?" she asked.

"Yes, there will be seven. The first one is called _'Dreamer' _" Kyoko listened intently. "This perfume are for girls, like in the name, have a dream. They're innocent teenagers, who dream of their boyfriend and future families." The second, is _'Pleasure'_ for those who have personalities that want to constantly party and have fun. _'Blithe'_ are for the joyful ones, who constantly smile. 'Blush' are obviously for shy girls. _'Intellectual'_ are for girls that are brainy and keep their head in the books. Then _'Sensual'_-"

"SENSUAL!" Kyoko screeched. Daniel was stunned for a moment, but regained his posture.

"Yes, for more sexy, outgoing teenagers and women."

"B-But"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Kyoko looked down at her lap.

"For such a perfume, don't you want a more sexy woman?" Daniel laughed, making Kyoko blush.

"There's no need, you'll do just fine, so don't worry", and he waved it off.

"That's right onee-sama!"Maria chimed in.

"Lastly, 'Ice' for the cold type personalities." Daniel continued. "For the ones who hardly smile, but when they do, they look the most beautiful." Kyoko was beginning to panic. Was she really going to be able to pull this off?

"H-How will I be able to portray these?" she asked. Daniel beamed another smile, and Kyoko had to refrain from blocking her face.

"I was thinking-" He was cut off by Jasmine, who had came through the door. She handed him the contract, and he said thank you. "Why don't you read it for yourself?" He handed her the paper, and Lory and Maria leaned over to see. I carefully read over the guide and became more and more gloomy.

_'He expects me to do this? What am I thinking? Of course this is what is expected of me!'_

_'Don't screw this up.' _Grudge reminded.

_'I know!'_ Kyoko looked up at Daniel nervously to meet his reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I know you're a newbie, so I'll be patient. It might take longer than a week, but I'll figure something out, so rest assured." Kyoko nodded slowly; she felt better, but only a bit. The nerves were still in a tight knot, but some way, some how, she would have to deal with it. She read over the contract.

_'Injuries...expectations...money...co-star'_ Kyoko stopped at the information on the person who would work with her.

"Who's my co-star?" she asked.

"Ah! You probably know him. He's Japan's number one desired man, Ren Tsuruga."


	6. Kyoko, Kyoko Mogami (5)

**I do not own Skip Beat (too bad). Please enjoy:)**

* * *

Kyoko was in her dressing room getting her makeup done by a woman called Rino Tsuzuki. The expectations for her had now worked its way up her body, and she was scared stiff.

_'You know being like this won't help in the slightest right?'_ Grudge commented.

_'I know'_ Kyoko whined internally. _'I told myself that over and over, but what do you expect. This is my first time acting, and it's for a famous director no less, and my co-star is supposedly famous too!'_

_'But this is your chance!'_

_'I know, and it's putting on even more pressure!'_ Grudge sighed.

_'Try to relax.'_

_'Easy for you to say'_

_'I __**am**__ you.' _Kyoko sighed.

_'No matter what I do, it only adds more pressure!' _Grudge thought for a moment, then a lightbolb went off in her head.

_'You know what happens if you screw this up right?'_

_'NOT HELPING!'_

'You most likely won't get any more chances, and then? Shou will always be that arrogant prick on his high horse.' Kyoko's tenseness fairly lessened into a body trembling anger. _'I thought you wanted to take a bat and whack him off that horse, but by the way you're acting, I guess not.'_ A evil smile played on Kyoko's lips and a laughter that matched. The woman behind her became frightened and left the room, but Kyoko was too busy laughing to herself to notice. She was also too busy to realize when two other people had taken her place in the room.

"Hello, you must be my new co-star?" Kyoko, startled by the deep voice, turned around to face it. "I'm Ren Tsuruga, and you?"

"I'm YukihitoYashiro, his manager" Kyoko rose from her seat and bowed.

"Kyoko Mogami, nice to meet your acquaintance." She rose from her bow and concentrated on the man's face. She tilted her head for a better angle, but that didn't work either.

_'This is a new reaction'_ Ren thought.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Kyoko put a finger on her chin.

"Oh! Sorry for staring, but...it's just...have I seen you somewhere before?"

_'A pick-up line?'_ Ren gave one of his famous girl melting gentleman smiles.

"No, I'm sure if I ran into someone so beautiful, I would of remembered it."

'Playboy' she thought, annoyed.

"I would of remembered you too, but...I just can't put my finger on it, but I'm almost positive that I've heard your name before." Ren and Yashiro looked at her, dumbfounded that she didn't know who he was. There was actually someone out there that didn't know who Ren Tsuruga was.

_'That sounds kind of conceited, but...it is rare'_ Ren didn't fail to keep a calm smile on his face.

"You probably have seen me on tv?" Kyoko shook her head.

"I don't have time to watch tv, so that can't be it" Ren thought for a moment.

"What about posters?" Yashiro asked.

"Posters?"

"Yeah, the ones around the city." Kyoko gasped. Daniel's words had finally clicked in her head.

_'He's Japan's number most desired man'_ Kyoko flew back into the high chair, which toppled to the ground. She pointed a finger at Ren. "You're Ren Tsuruga!" Ren's smiled grew brighter.

"Yes, I did mention that earlier." Kyoko became embarrassed and composed herself.

"S-Sorry for my rudeness" Kyoko bowed again. Yashiro waved it off.

"Don't worry about it! We were just surprised you didn't know who Ren was. He is Japan's number one actor after all." Kyoko stood back up, and gave a dry chuckle.

"heh...heh..heh. Well, while working my butt off to pay bills and put food on the table, who would have time for tv?" Yashiro froze. The girl had just been flustered and blushing, but now she was giving off a blood freezing murderous aura.

There was a knock on the door, and Lory and Maria came in. Maria ran into Ren's arms, Ren lifting her up and in for a hug.

"All ready?" Lory asked, and Kyoko nodded.

"You look great nee-sama!" Maria complimented. Kyoko's eyes sparkled, and she was sent into her fantasy land. She was wearing a school uniform. The thought was to look innocent and young, which Kyoko didn't need much help on. Her now blue/black here were done in big curls going to her shoulders.

"Makeup caste its magic on me!" Maria giggled, but low enough, so that her beloved onee-sama wouldn't hear her and think she was being mocked. Ren placed her gently back on the ground. "Oh,yeah! Maria-" she went close enough to Maria's ear, so that no one could hear."Sorry for not asking before, but how did it go?" Maria tilted her head to the side, confused.

"How did what go?"

"Your talk with you dad!" Maria blushed, and Kyoko took a step back to get a good look at her.

"I-I didn't talk to him yet."

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" She looked to the ground.

"I...don't know what to say. I haven't talked to him in ages. I can't suddenly start now." Kyoko smiled. It was normal for her to still have a few more butterflies. She bent down in front of the girl.

"How about I help you after work?" she asked. Maria beamed and nodded vigorously.

_'Wow, Maria Takarada is actually nicely interacting with another female.'_ Yashiro thought, eyebrows arched. _'She usually makes sure none of Ren's co-stars get too cocky and keeps them at bay. When she walked in here, I thought she was up to another scheme.' _Lory cleared his throat, and Kyoko stood back on her two feet.

"Before the shoot starts, I want to have a discussion with you alone Mogami-san." Kyoko gulped. For some reason, she didn't like the sound of it, but she only nodded. Yashiro left the room.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you Mogami-san." Ren added and left behind Yashiro. Kyoko bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine." Maria stood there, worry written all over her face. Kyoko gave he a reassuring smile and a wave. She gave in and slowly walked out the door, concern still evident on her face. Lory chuckled.

"How did you do that?" he asked and sat in the sofa behind him.

"Do what?" Kyoko picked up the high chair and sat down also.

"Get her so attached to you. That girl doesn't usually trust people so easily, so it's a shock to know that she's so infatuated when she's only known you for a few hours." Kyoko blushed.

"I-I didn't really do anything...We just a had talk last night."

"A talk? About what?"

"Her father" Lory leaned back and cocked both eyebrows.

"She actually talked to you about her father?" Kyoko nodded.

"And her mother. She said that the adults always tell her how it's not her fault, but she never believed them." Lory smiled.

"And you helped straighten out her perspective" It was not a question, but a statement. She lowered her head, making Lory chuckle at her shyness. "Thank you"

"I didn't do anything! Really!" He laughed. He had no choice but to take his hat off to her. He finally remembered what he wanted to talk about and became serious again. His hands folded in his lap.

"Alright Mogami-san. I need to ask you a few things." Kyoko nodded. "Okami said that you and Shou Fuwa were childhood friends, am I correct?" She nodded again.

"He...was there for me." He waited for her to elaborate. "M-My mother...she..." Kyoko struggled to continue; just talking about her mother made her heart weep. Now, adding Shou to the mix was breaking her from the inside out. All it did was remind her that love is just an emotion that's temporary, if it's even there; no on loved her no matter how much she loved them. "M-My mother, she..."

Lory could take no more of seeing the girl in such a broken state. He wasn't sure what had happened between her and her mother, and there was no mention of her father, but he knew that it was a touchy subject, so he would leave it alone.

"What about Shou's parents?" Her reaction was nothing compared to when he asked her about her parents, but she still looked sullen.

"They're back in Kyoto. Shou was supposed to take over the Ryoukan, but he wanted to be a pop star..., so we ran away."

"How are you connected to him and his family? How did you meet?" Kyoko went back into her depressed state.

_'I'm guessing that has something to do with her mother.'_ he thought. He placed a hand over her knee.

"Kyoko, let me ask you this...what is love to you?" She looked him straight in his eyes and answered:

"Love is a useless emotion that only drains you of who you are and leaves nothing left. It sucks you dry until you are nothing, and you still receive nothing in return. It gives you hopes and strings you along, and then when your hopes and dreams are at its peak, it kicks you back down. Then, it sweet talks you, so that you can foolishly work your way back up, only to be kicked down again." Lory shook his head.

_'It's even worse than I thought. This girl has never received real and genuine love from anyone, so now she's turned against it.'_

"Kyoko, would you like to be an actress?" Kyoko smiled and nodded. "Why?"

"Because I want to crush someone to the ground."

_'Fuwa'_ he concluded. He sighed.

"I can make you an actress, but only if you agree to something"

"Alright"

"Join Love Me" he stated.

"Ehh!"

"Kyoko, you are missing a very important human emotion, and without that, your acting won't travel far. Do you know what that emotion is?" She shook her head.

"No, but...I can probably guess" He nodded.

"You know that I'm a president and that I work with entertainers, but I plan to create the Love Me section. It's supposed to be for young newbies like you, who have something important missing in them, and Love Me gives them jobs in order to get people to "love them" He made quotation fingers. "And I think you would be perfect for the number one spot"

"Because I'm a human defect." Kyoko said gloomily.

"No! No! That's not what I'm saying!" She looked up at him expectantly. He let out a breath and smiled. "What I'm saying is that I think you can be something in this world, but the fact that you avoid love will hinder you from that, so I want to help you become something great. Join." Kyoko looked at the man sitting in front of her. He was surely good at sweet talking people. There was nothing for her to protest about. If this was going to help her develop, then she should take the opportunity.

"...Okay" Lory smiled and stood, followed by Kyoko. He extended a hand to her. Kyoko, confused by the action, only does what anyone else would do, she shook it.

"I'm Lory Takarada, you're new boss. It's a pleasure to have you." Kyoko caught on. She smiled and bowed.

"Kyoko, Kyoko Mogami"


	7. The Beginning

**Am I doing good so far? Remember to review. I do not own Skip Beat. Please enjoy:)**

* * *

Lory and Kyoko made their way down the hallway of the school to the classroom where everyone in the scene was. Kyoko didn't have very fond memories of high school, thanks to that idiot Shou, so she felt a bit excited to be in one. They arrived at the classroom to meet Daniel, Jasmine, Ren, Yashiro, Maria, and other people that she didn't know yet.

"You look absolutely beautiful Kyoko-chan"

"All thanks to the makeup" Daniel chuckled and leaned down close to her ear.

"I think even without the makeup, you'd be beautiful." Kyoko looked at Daniel and gave him her brightest smile.

_'This guy is also a playboy, sweet talker just like that baka Shou'_ Grudge growled. Daniel sensed that something was wrong with her smile.

"Kyoko-chan?" he called.

_'Idiot. I guess I can't really blame you for not knowing'_ Lory shook his head.

"I think I should go introduce myself to the others", and she left. Daniel looked at her walking off.

"What'd I do?" Lory put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you just made it on her bad side."

"Whaaaat? Whyyyy? I only complemented her!"

_'Not in her point of view. To her, you probably remind her of a certain someone'_ Lory thought.

"What do I do? She's my savior, I don't want her angry at me!" he whined.

"You're on your own." He shrugged.

"How mean!"

"Hello, My name is Kyoko Mogami" she said bowing to her co-stars.

"I've never seen or heard of you before" one of the girl said. Kyoko looked up.

"Huh?"

"On tv, commercials, plays, nothing. I've never seen you before." she elaborated.

"Oh! That's because I've never been acting until now." They all looked at her wide eyed.

"What's the director thinking!?" said another brown haired girl.

"A total newbie?!" said another.

"This is going to take forever! I thought that since Ren was here, the shoot would be done quickly, but now!" the girl threw her hands up in the air.

_'These girls have a really big mouth!'_ Grudge snapped. _'Maybe we should show them just what we're made of?'_

_'No! We can't make trouble on the set!'_

"Stop being mean guys. Since she's a newbie, we should be nice to her. Hi, I'm Ruriko Matsunai, you can call me Ruriko." Kyoko looked at her with sparkles in her eyes.

_'My first female friend! I never had any because of that baka Shou, but now I finally have one!'_ Kyoko took her hand and shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl snatched her hand back.

"Yeeeah...you too" Kyoko rubbed her head nervously.

"S-Sorry, you're my first female friend, so I kind of got excited."

"Wow, that's pitiful" She looked to the ground.

"...Yeah" The atmosphere turned awkward, and no one spoke. She began to hop from one foot to the other.

"Introducing ourselves?" came a familiar voice from behind. Kyoko jumped away. Ren smiled.

"Mogami-san, if you constantly jump from me every time I'm around, I'll feel hurt." Kyoko immediately bowed.

"I apologize, but it's not like that! It's just that...you just sometimes come out of nowhere."

"How do you two know each other?" asked Ruriko with her hands crossed.

"Oh! Tsuruga-san came to my dressing room to introduce himself" answered Kyoko. Ruriko stomped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You didn't come to my room to say hi!"

"Like Mogami-san said before, I went to her room to **introduce** myself. I already know you." Ruriko continued to pout and wrapped herself around Ren's arm.

"You still could of came over to say hi." she whined.

_'I think I'm going to be sick.'_ Grudge dry heaved.

_'Don't be mean!'_ she lectured.

"Alright everyone" Daniel clapped. "In your positions." Kyoko's knots came back immediately. Not only was this her first time, but what she had to do in this scene wasn't helping much either.

'Remember what you're doing this for, close your eyes, and take a few deep breathes.' Grudge coached. Kyoko did as she was told.

Breathe in.

_ 'You're-'_

Breathe out.

_ 'just-'_

Breathe in.

_'my-'_

Breathe out.

_'maid.' _

When Kyoko opened her eyes, a huge calm swept over her. And under, was a bubbling hate. She walked out of the room to join her the other actresses. Lory had been watching the girl from afar. He saw the panic in her eyes when the director called everyone to get ready, and he was ready to walk over and give her some advice, but then, he saw her close her eyes and take deep breathes, and when she opened them, the air around her had completely changed. A smile crept up on his face. He had a feeling this was going to be fun. Maria, on the other hand, was watching nervously at her big sister.

"Cameras and lights ready?" Daniel shouted. "Action!"

The bell rang, and Kyoko and the other girls came laughing into the classroom from lunch. They sat in their seats and continued to chat. Kyoko reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook, placing it on her desk, when she saw another class outside playing basketball. Ren's class. Kyoko's eyes softened when she saw the man get the ball from a teammate and make a three-pointer. She didn't realize her friend was watching her, and when she caught her gaze, the girl began poking her in the shoulder, teasing her. The other girls joined in. Kyoko was turning red like a tomato. The teacher came in and told the class to quiet down, only them did they stop and turn around correctly in their seats. Kyoko risked another glance in Ren's direction and gave a tiny smile. The scene ended with her opening her notebook and jotting down whatever was on the board.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Get ready for the next scene" Everyone got up and moved around. Kyoko put a hand to her heart and breathed out.

"Onee-sama!" Maria called, followed by Lory, and grabbed her in a hug. "That's amazing! It's your first time acting, and you did it in only one take!" Kyoko gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm surprised at myself too" she replied.

"Hmpf. Even I could of done better than that." said one of the girls from before.

"A newbie's a newbie after all" said the other.

"You girls are all just talk!" Maria yelled.

"They're right, I am a newbie"

"Oneeee-samaaaa! Don't agree with them! Even if you're new, you're still way better than them!" she said, picking a fight.

"What?!" the girls asked.

"M-Maria, please calm down" Kyoko begged. Lory chuckled.

"You did do a wonderful job though." Lory added.

"Really?" she asked. Lory nodded. Maria put both hands on her hips.

"Even if I'm a child, I'm a well known actress myself, if I say you did great, then it's true. Don't you believe me?" she pouted. Kyoko laughed and put a hand on her head, caressing it.

"Yes, yes"

"Yes, you did a great job, and it was a nice touch to add that last glance on your part." Daniel said, walking over.

"... Thank you." she said, not sounding the least bit thankful; she stood and bowed.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you still angry with me?! I don't understand what I did, so please tell me so that I can apologize!" Kyoko looked at the man dully.

"It would be disrespectful of me to ever be angry at such a great person like you." she said simply and walked away, followed by Maria.

"Kyoko-chaaaaan!" he whined. Lory patted him on the back.

_'Should I tell him that she thought that he was flirting and took it as a insult, or not?... I'll let him think for himself a bit more.'_ he concluded, and walked away.

"Kyoko-onee?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you and grandfather talking about?" They were walking along the hallway of the school to the dressing room in order to get Kyoko ready for her next scene.

"Oh, he was just asking me to join Love Me" Maria abruptly stopped and jumped in front of her.

"You didn't join, did you!?" She nodded.

"Yeah, he said it will help to develop my acting abilities, so then I'm willing to sign up." Maria made a face. "What?" Maria continued to walk, with her hands behind her back.

"Weeell, as you probably already know, grandfather is a bit weird and unpredictable, so you never know what he's going to do. He might put you in uncomfortable positions." Kyoko began to get nervous.

"W-Well, if it helps with my acting skills..."

"Alriiiiight, don't say I didn't warn you." They continued to walk down the hallway, when they met up on Ren and Yashiro. Kyoko bowed.

"A job well done." Ren said.

"Thank you, you as well"

"Thank you"

"Mogami-san, not to be rude, but I have never seen you act-" Yashiro started.

"No, no, it's fine Yashiro-san! I never acted in anything, so it's only natural that you've never heard of me before."

"Eh! This is your first time?!" he asked skeptically. She nodded.

"We only me yesterday." Maria said.

"Yesterday!?" Both Ren and Yashiro said at the same time. Maria nodded.

"Grandfather found her out-" Grudge had covered her mouth and body, enabling her from speaking.

_'YOU'RE SAYING TOO MUCH! DON'T SAY ANYMORE! DON'T SAY ANYMORE!'_ It repeated over and over.

"Mmmmmmm" Maria struggled.

"M-Maria-chan?" Yashiro called, slowly put his hand out to touch her.

"Ren!" Ruriko came running up the corridor. She tangled her arms around his. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"Here talking with Mogami-san" Ruriko shot a look at me. Grudge untangled itself from Maria and wrapped itself around Ruriko instead. Maria looked around, shocked and confused.

_'Ooooh, what a nice taste of anger.'_ It purred.

_'Anger? Why would Ruriko-chan be angry at me when she's my friend?'_

_'Jealousy'_

_'Eh? Jealous of what?'_ Ruriko clung to Ren, as if to say he belonged to her. _'Don't tell me...'_

_'Yup!'_

_'Never!'_

_'She doesn't know that.'_

"Um...Ruriko-chan-"

"Matsunai-san!" she corrected.

_'Wow, girls really do change behaviors when it comes to boys, huh?' _Kyoko's mood began to dampen. This always happened. When she tried to make a friend, some famous guy always came and took it away. Kyoko bowed and simply walked around them. She was tired of it. Maria came running behind her.

"N-Nee-sama. Don't feel bad, girls like her are always like that even when they say they're your friends." she comforted. Kyoko gave he a sad smile.

"I know, I'm used to it."

"Ruriko, that wasn't very nice of you" Ren scolded.

"Buuuuut, she's always sticking to you." Kyoko stopped in her tracks.

_'It's the same pattern over and over! Who's sticking to who!'_ Grudge flared and blasted the school windows, sending shards flying. One of them had cut Kyoko's face, but she hardly noticed.

"Kyaaaa!" Maria cried. Kyoko finally realized what she was doing and sent Grudge away. She bent down to inspect Maria.

"Are you okay?!" she asked. Maria dusted the glass shards out of her hair and nodded with a smile, but it immediately turned to a look of fright when she saw the scratch on Kyoko's face.

"Kyoko-onee!Your face!"

"Eh?" Ren and Yashiro, along with Ruriko, came running over.

"Are you two okay?!" Yashiro asked.

"Nee-chan has a cut on her face!" Ren bent down and tilted Kyoko's head up to his. It was a surprise to her, so she couldn't help but blush.

"I'll go tell the director that her makeup might take a little more time." Yashiro offered. Ren nodded, and ran back towards the way Kyoko and Maria came from.

Ren grabbed her hand and pulled her up and down the hallway, the rest following behind.

"Ren! How come you're treating her so nicely?! She can walk by herself!" Ren stopped and spun around to her.

"Ruriko!" His sharp tone of voice made her flinch. "I have no time for your whining right now! I need to get her to a makeup artist and see if they can cover up this wound for the next shoot!", and then he spun back around and continued running, dragging Kyoko with him. He pulled her around turns and corners until we finally came upon her dressing room. Ren slammed open the door without knocking. Rino was eating her lunch when Ren burst through the door, making her almost choke on her food.

"Is *cough* there something *cough* *cough* wrong? " Kyoko slid her hand out of his grip.

"Um... sorry for interrupting your lunch, but I got a small cut on my face." Rino beckoned her over and examined her face.

"Mmm... this is a pretty long cut, I'm not sure if I will be able to-" Kyoko immediately went into a dogeza.

"Please! If I don't do this, I won't have another chance at this" Rino patted the girl on her back, a bit startled at her dogeza.

"Of course you do Kyoko-chan! You could audition properly, and then-"

"No! I won't have another chance to defeat him!" she began rambling to herself. " I have to make sure he regrets using me the way he did, if I don't act I won't..."

"Him?" she asked. Kyoko's head snapped back up.

"Ah! S-Sorry for being so rude, but-" she bowed again. " I beg of you, please help me" Rino couldn't help but want to help the girl, a smile crept on her face.

"...I never said I couldn't do it, but it might take a little more time... " Kyoko rose and hugged the woman tightly.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The woman smiled. It's been a while since she saw such a sincere actress or actor in a long time. She got up and started to immediately prepare.

'Oh! I should thank Tsuruga-san for his help' Kyoko thought. She planned to bow and formally thank him, but was stopped by Ren's gentleman smile. Grudge immediately wrapped itself around Ren, confirming her fears.

"Uh...Tsuruga-san? Is there something wrong?" Ren's smile grew brighter.

"No, why would something be wrong? The problem is fixed, and everything is back in order. " Kyoko took a step back.

_'Why would something be wrong, my ass'_ she thought. _'He's obviously angry' _Rino chuckled.

"Ren stop flirting and leave, so I can start on the makeup." She said gently pushing him out the door.

"Oh, I apologize for the delay, I'll leave now", and he closed the door behind him.

_'Flirting? How in the world does that look like flirting?'_

"Ren may be handsome, but he's a flirt, so I suggest you don't fall before him" she teased. Kyoko only absently nodded. It seemed like Ren Tsuruga wasn't the gentleman everyone thought he was.

"How did you get this cut in the first place?" she asked Kyoko.

"Uh, well, we were walking down the hallway when the glass just suddenly broke."

"By itself? Was there someone out there? But that shouldn't be possible since no one is allowed on the grounds until you guys are done with the shoot, but someone could of sneaked in, you never know." Kyoko stayed quiet, and she felt guilty, but there was no way she could explain that her inner demons did it. Daniel burst into the room, making Rino wipe Kyoko's face with the alcohol a little harder than she should.

"Oh! Sorry, Kyoko" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it"

"Kyoko-chan! Are you okay?! " Daniel worried pulled her off the chair and was spinning her around, inspecting her. He found the line on her face. "You're face!" Kyoko politely took her hand away and smiled.

"Don't worry, the shoot will continue like it should,so it's fine" Daniel shook his head. "Yeah, I'm worried about the shoot, but I'm even more worried about you, Kyoko-chan. This is your first time acting, and you already have to go through this. What if it had traumatized you, and you never want to act again?!" Kyoko smiled.

"I don't think you have to worry about that director-san. No matter what, I will continue to pursue acting" Daniel looked at the girl in awe. A good deal of the actors he worked with would already start either suing, crying, or throwing a fit, but this girl was simply taking it as if this kind of thing happens everyday. He really did like her.

"Kyoko-chan, since I'm calling you by your name, it's only fair that you call me by mine."

"No, it's fine", and she sat back in the makeup seat.

"Kyoko-chaaaan, are you still angry?"

"What would I be angry about?" she said with a tilt of her head.

"I don't know, that's why you have to tell me!" Lory and Maria came through the door.

"It seems the problem is under control?" he asked.

"Onee-sama!" Maria cried, running into Kyoko's arms.

"Now, if you all crowd in here, it's going to take much longer to get her ready" Rino lectured.

"Yes, let's leave the room" Lory said dragging a pouting Daniel along with him.

"Are you really okay Kyoko-onee?" Maria asked. She nodded.

"It's only a scratch" Maria smiled at her respectable big sister. She placed both her hands behind her back and ran to the door.

"Knock'em dead onee-sama. Show those girls that you're way better than them!", and she left.

"Wow, you actually got the president's granddaughter to like you? That's impressive." Kyoko laughed nervously.


End file.
